Baby Troubles
by Lil Badger 101
Summary: Greg is facing life as a single dad, but what drama and dangers will having a baby bring?
1. Prologue: That's My Boy

**A/N: Hey guys! so this is something i have been thinking about for a while and i thought it would be good because it's really different from the stuff i usually do! This is just a short taster chapter to introduce the story, but i hope you like it and tell me if you think i should continue!  
**

**Please Review :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

I watch you attentively, not daring to blink very often from fear I might miss something important. Your few strands of black hair are flicked up at the ends sort of like a quiff, it looks even better than Elvis's himself. Your button nose wriggles as you try to get the hang of blinking your eyes, your big deep brown eyes, which I am proud to say you got off me. You already had rather plump looking lips which you definitely got off your mother, along with the black hair. But unfortunately your ears stick out slightly like mine, sorry about that, but hey it looks cute on you. You curl your tiny fingers into little fists and lay your arms down either side of your head. Your equally as tiny feet stop wriggling too as you close your eyes and drift into the land of nod.

I haven't had chance to hold you yet, they'd taken you to get cleaned straight away. As soon as you left my sight it felt part of me was missing and I hoped I'd see you again soon. They took you the room where they keep all the new born babies and that's where I am now stood, at the opposite side glass looking through at you and even though you are now a sleep you still fascinate me so I keep on watching your chest bob lightly up and down. I can't wait to hold you.

I'm already wondering what your future holds, what trouble you will cause. What personality will you have? What will you look like? Which college will you go to? Will you be a Doctor? Football Player? Actor? Or will you follow in my footsteps? I wouldn't recommend it. I know that with your mother's looks and my brains that you will go far and do what you want to do, be anything you want to be, and I will support you one million percent.

I have to say it came as more than just a bit of a shock when your mom told me about you, I nearly fainted, yes the rumours are true your daddy is a drama queen. I mean I was really scared at first, well, I still am, I knew absolutely nothing about child care! And sometimes I have the maturity of a teenager; it would just have been like a big kid looking after a little one, so I had to grow up for you. The thing's I'd do for you eh… I will make sure you have the best because you deserve it, the best crib, the best toys. I know for a fact your aunties and uncles will spoil you rotten. I will spend as much time with you as possible, I know with a job like mine it will be difficult but I'll make it happen you'll see, because it's just you and me against the world.

Your mother…how do I even begin to tell you about her? I guess I'll have to try and explain when I think you're old enough to understand…but I'm afraid you might not see her again. I mean if you want to when you're older of course you can see her, I'll support you, but for now I think its best you are kept apart.

I just still can't believe _I_ have a little baby boy…_me, _a _dad_, of all people…

Yes…Greg Sanders is a father.


	2. Chapter 1: Expecting The Unexpected

**A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is about how Greg finds out he's going to be a dad. Also I'd have to say most of this story is set in a parallel universe obviously :P**

**Oh and I forgot! Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the CSI franchise. **

**Lotzalove – this chapter is set in season 11 post 'a kiss before frying' you'll see why ;) **

**Please review :D xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Expecting The Unexpected **

I will always remember March 18th 2011 because it was the day that my life changed forever.

I walked into the lab that morning feeling like it would just be a normal day, but it was far from it, then again I guess working in a crime lab around robbers and murderers killing people in weird ways any day is far from normal for most, but I guess I had grown use to it. As usual I walked through the doors and give a 'good morning' smile to the receptionist as I walked on past.

"Oh Greg!" she suddenly called after me. I stopped in my tracks and walked backwards a few paces.

"What can I do you for?" I asked her tapping my hands on the desk in a rhythmic way, it was just one of those days were I was in a really good mood for no particular reason.

"I have a letter for you" she said ducking under the desk and popping back up with an envelope in her hand "it came in this morning" she explained.

"Thanks" I smiled taking it off her curiously; I hardly ever get mail at work. It was from the prison, now that was odd. "Have a nice day" I said with one last smile, which she returned and I headed off down the corridor to the break room.

No surprise Nick was already in there. He was leant back in his chair with his legs crossed reading a newspaper with a cup of steaming coffee sat on the table in front of him.

"Good morning to you too Nicholas" I said rolling my eyes as he failed to acknowledge my presence. I threw my shoulder bag and the letter down on the table before going to make my own cup of coffee.

"Oh, hey Greg" he finally said still not looking up from the newspaper.

"Is there like a naked woman on that page or something?" I asked teasingly, wondering what he could be studying so hard.

"No" he blushed slightly embarrassed by the accusation "there isn't!" he protested further as I raised an eyebrow at him "I was just checking out the football results, I placed a bet and wondered if I'd won any money."

"Oh and did you?"

"Yeah two hundred dollars"

"Well I guess drinks are on you for the next couple of months then" I said giving my coffee a quick stir before turning and leaning on the counter, holding the cup in my hands.

"Yeah that's not happening" Nick said shaking his head. He noticed my letter on the table and picked it up just as curious as I was "what's this then…" he said waving it at me, he read the front "from the prison?" he said in a tone of surprise "have you been a bad boy?"

"No" I said trying to sound offended. I put the cup down and walked over to the table with my hand outstretched "Give it to me then" I said with a beckoning finger.

"Ask me nicely"

"No"

"Yes"

"But it's mine, you stole it!"

"So?"

"Nick, please may I have _my_ letter"

"No not with that tone"

I sighed and made a lunge for the envelope in his hand but Nick jumped out of his seat and held the letter high up in the air.

"Nick, come on" I moaned making another grab for it but he dodged out the way.

"No you come on Greg, I'm just messing with you" He held the letter up high in the air again and I managed to grab hold of his arm and yank it out of his grip.

"How could you possibly think that would work?" I said waving the letter in front of his face in triumph "I'm taller than you!"

"Only be a couple of inches" Nick retorted.

"Whatever, you're obviously jealous." I said picking up my coffee again and then going to sit at the table.

"You used to be fun" Nick said with a sigh as he sat down opposite me.

"Hey I'm still fun" I said feeling a little hurt by this statement. I guess it was sort of true because I did used to be the life and soul of this lab, with my strange hair and loud music, but ever since I became a CSI I felt I had to tone it down and be more professional, but that didn't mean I had become _completely _boring did it? I mean I'm not Hodges…

"Sure, whatever" Nick said taking a sip of his coffee and I stuck my tongue out at him in retaliation.

After that I couldn't contain my curiosity anymore and I ripped the top of the envelope open and pulled out the piece of paper. I unfolded it and scanned it with my eyes. Well I have to say I was definitely not expecting that.

"So?" Nick asked expectantly "What is it?"

"It's Ellen" I said still looking at the piece of paper in confusion "she's asked to see me"

"Ellen?" Nick said in disbelief "as in your psychopathic ex-girlfriend who fried people to death, tried to get you killed and then asked you to run away with her?"

"Yes that would be her" I said holding the letter out to Nick and he took it and read it himself.

"I wonder what she could want?" he said looking confused.

"I guess I'll find out" I said putting my arm on the table and propping my head in my hand.

"What? You're not serious are you?" Nick said looking at me like I'd escaped from the lunatic asylum.

"Well yeah" I shrugged.

"So that's it. You're just going to go to her when she summons you, or have you completely forgotten the whole trying to kill you thing"

"Oh yeah It totally slipped my mind" I said sarcastically and giving him a 'how stupid do you think I am' look.

Just then Catherine and Sara arrived and they were chatting about how Catherine's daughter Lindsey had moved out to go and study to be an actress.

"Hey guys" Sara said sitting down next to Nick and Catherine sat down next to me, she put the files containing the days assignments down in front of her.

"Please tell Greg he's crazy!" Nick exclaimed and both women turned to look at me.

"You're crazy" they said in unison and I rolled my eyes and put up my hands up in a 'what the hell' kind of way.

"How can you say that, you don't even know why he thinks I'm crazy!"

"Well there was the time you…" Sara starts but I put my finger up to silence her.

"Ok so maybe if we do start to list all the crazy stuff I've done we'll be here until Christmas" I said and then we all laughed.

"Yeah but this one tops it off" Nick pressed on.

"Ok so what did you do now?" Catherine asked.

"_I_ didn't _do_ anything and I am offended you'd jump to the conclusion I did something wrong, I mean I'm so innocent." Nick and Sara sniggered at me while Catherine raised her eyebrow "Alright, its Ellen, I got a letter from the prison today and she wants to see me. Nick thinks I'm crazy for wanting to go"

"Well I have to say I agree with him" Catherine said. She didn't look at me just put on her glasses and started to read through the files.

"Gee Cath thanks for the support" I said sulkily folding my arms.

"I'm sorry Greg but she did… ya know, turn out to be a murderer and then tried to have you assassinated."

"Well I think you should go" Sara chimed in "I mean it is all very curious and it must be important"

"Yes, thank you Sara" I said giving her a genuine smile.

"Fine I'm not going to try and stop you. You can do what you want, you're a big boy now" Catherine said.

"Yes which you fail to remember sometimes" I said still sulking and she just smiled and tried to pinch my cheek but I batted her hand away.

"Well I still don't think you should go" Nick said, he sounded more worried than adamant that time.

"And I'm still going to ignore you" I said rather stubbornly, but then I softened at his look of worry "It'll be fine" I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Ok but you'll have to go after shift, right now I need you at a breaking and entering down in Henderson" Catherine said handing me a file.

"I'm on my way" I said taking the file and heading out the room. I could practically feel their curious stares piercing down on me as I walked away.

* * *

I pulled up at the women's prison for 8pm visiting hour. I get kind of nervous going in the prisons bearing in mind I put most of the people there. The high walls and greyness of the place intimidates me more. I walked in to the main building and there was a desk with a rather bored looking police women, with her feet up on the desk, reading a magazine. It fills me with great confidence when I see the people who are supposed to be looking after us acting like this whilst their on duty, please note my sarcastic tone. She failed to notice me standing there so I cleared my throat to catch her attention. She gave a loud sigh and rolled her eyes annoyed at being disturbed.

"Can I help you?" she said in a really monotone taking her feet down but she still didn't look up from the magazine.

I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at her "Yes I'm Greg Sanders, _CSI_ Greg Sanders" I said and she gave a startled jump and threw the magazine on the floor before sitting upright and straightening her tie. I gave a smug smile; she obviously thought by my job title I had the right to report her and was of a higher rank.

"What can I do for you Gre….CSI…Sir?" she finally settled on and smiled at me, it seemed suddenly I was her best friend…

"I'm here to see Ellen Whitebridge" I said handing over the letter, that's not even her real name but it's the only one I know.

"Ah yes right this way sir" she said and started to hurryingly walk me down the corridor. I became slightly confused when she walked past the normal visiting room. "You've been given a private room" she explained.

_Private room?_ _God _I thought _this must be serious._

She opened a door and I entered to find Ellen sat at the table with a police officer stood either side of her. She smiled at me sweetly. I know this is the woman who tried to kill me and turned out to be a murderer but her pure beauty still astounded me. I mean now she's behind bars and still her sleek black hair fell perfectly into place and her fair skin was spotless and I could easily have been lost in her glinting greeny-blue eyes.

"Hello Greg" she said in her soft tone and I couldn't help but feel instantly drawn to her.

I couldn't really bring myself to talk, as I didn't really know what to say to the woman who broke my heart. I just gave a small smile but then turned back into an expressionless state as I sat down opposite her.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I finally brought myself to ask.

"Well…I have a bit of a surprise for you" she said quietly and her perfectly plump lips curled up slightly at the edges. I wasn't sure if I should be fearing for my life at this point or not.

She stood up from the table her hands cuffed in front of her and under her orange prison clothing I could see a bump.

A small bump.

Oh. My. God.

I felt my eyes widen further than I thought possible and I thought they were going to fall out of their sockets. I can't take it in. I mean it has to be a mistake…it can't be…can it?

"Say something then" Ellen gave a nervous laugh and placed her hands on the bump.

"Is really it mine?" Is all I could croak after what seemed like an eternity, my mouth seemed to have gone dry and I still didn't think I'd blinked. I stared at the bump thinking she must be playing some sick kind of joke. "Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yes" she smiled "yes you're going to be a dad."


	3. Chapter 2: Worries

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! i wasn't sure what to do with this stroy at first but i have it all planned out now ;)  
Greg is having trouble coming to terms with the news.  
**

**Please Review :) xx  
**

**Chapter 2: Worries **

"Greg, please say something you're scaring me" Ellen said nervously as she sat back down.

"I just…how did…I mean" I was shaking all over and seemed incapable of stringing a sentence together. I felt really dizzy and was cautious of the fact I might pass out any second. "But you're in here!" I suddenly blurt out, Ellen and even the officers' jump at this "that means I'll have to bring it up all by myself!"

"You won't be by yourself" Ellen said in her soft voice "from the few times I met your friends, I know that they'll help you"

"I know but still…" I rested my elbows on the table and gripped my hair with my hands having the urge to start pulling it out "I can't, I just can't do this" I said shaking my head.

"Yes you can" Ellen said remaining calm.

I nearly scoffed, easy for her to say she won't have to put up with the diaper changing, the screaming at three am and juggling work and being a CSI is like one of the most time consuming jobs you can have.

"So what it's been like three months" I mumbled and she nodded.

"Can you give him the sonogram? She turns to the officer and he hands me a piece of card. "It's in the left hand corner" Ellen explained.

It was all black and grey but there was a particular grey blob, about the size of a peanut, I couldn't really make out much but I knew that was it. I knew that was my baby. I wasn't really sure what it is but I felt a rush of warmth and a small smile escaped me.

"That's at four weeks" Ellen said "I have my three month one in a couple of days…you know…if you wanted to be there"

I snapped away from the picture and shook my head trying to think straight "right, ok, I'll think about it…I'm sorry I need to go, I need to think about this" I took the sonogram with me and left before anyone said another word.

I don't remember much about the journey from the prison back to the lab, just that I subconsciously drove myself there and had to keep shaking my head to remind myself to concentrate on the road. I knew my shift was over but the others would still be there and I really needed someone to talk to.

I walked into the lab and immediately headed for Catherine's office. Being a single parent herself I thought she might be more understanding. I knocked on the door and was relieved when she said "come in" I slipped through the door.

"Greg" She looked up from the report she was writing on her desk and smiled at me "What are you doing here"

"I…I n-needed t-to talk" I stuttered as I could feel tears getting the better of me and I sat down opposite her.

"What's wrong?" She asked concernedly.

"Oh Cath I'm in such a mess!" I cried out and tears begin to fall. I knew this was supposed to be a happy thing but it was just difficult with the thought of having to care for a small child all by myself and go to work to have enough money to support it.

"Hey" Catherine said getting up and squatting down beside me rubbing my arm gently "what is it, I'll help you"

"Ellen's pregnant" I said quietly, I felt Catherine tense in shock. "I don't know how to be a dad Cath, I mean you know me I've only just started to grow up myself and now I'm going to have this child all by myself and….I just don't know what to do. I'm so scared"

"It's going to be ok" Catherine said perching herself on the arm of my chair and hugging me tight, "I'll help you, you don't have to worry about that."

"How do you do It Cath?" I asked quietly "how do you do the whole single parent thing?"

"Well…it was easier for me when Lindsey was little because obviously her dad was still around…but after that it was really hard. But I'll tell you something, once your baby grips onto your finger for the first time, every time your child laughs or smiles at you, none of that other stuff matters because you know that as long as you've done your best, you have been the best parent you can be. And you will love that child for the rest of your life and it'll love you"

"Thanks Cath you're right, I should be happy, I am happy, it's just getting over the initial shock is all" I smile at her "Want to see it?" I said pulling the sonogram out of my jacket pocket and handing it to her; she smiled as she studied the picture.

"Hey what's going on?" I turn to see Nick and Sara stood in the door way.

"Greg what are you doing here?" Sara asked as they walk towards us.

"How do you like the sounds of Aunt Sara and Uncle Nick?" I said with a grin as they look at me confused, Catherine handed Sara the sonogram. She looked at it and Nick studied it over her shoulder.

"Oh wow" is all Sara could say as she looked at the picture in shock.

"Is that why Ellen wanted to see you?" Nick said also suffering from shock.

"Yep, that's baby Sanders, except they're a bit bigger than that now it's been three months" I said with a nervous smile.

"Well congratulations" Sara said with a smile and I get up and hug her.

"Yeah man that's great" Nick said and clapped me on the back.

"It's going to be tough" I say with a sigh "but I know I can do it"

* * *

_**3 months later…**_

So Much for that.

I staggered into the lab again with a bottle of vodka in my hand, it was half empty. I fell against the receptionist's desk and she looked at me in some kind of horror.

"Sorry" I hiccupped and managed to pick myself up and stumble over to the break room.

Nick was in there writing a report; he looked up at me and frowned in anger "Oh for God's sake Greg not again!" he yelled "you can't keep doing this!"

"Don't judge me!" I said in annoyed retaliation and started to make my way to the table but trip over my feet and fall to the floor "whoa dude are you, ok!" I said to Nick and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, you're the one who fell over numb skull!" he said grabbing hold of my sleeve and dragging me to my feet. "What are you even doing here?"

"Working why else would I be in this dump… wait what day is it?"

"Your day off" Nick said in a frustrated tone as he sat me down in a chair "but the fact you'd even consider coming to work in this state is just plain stupid!"

"Yes we get it" I said rolling my eyes "Greg's the dumb one. Nick's the muscles, Sara's the smarts and Catherine's the blond bombshell. Now all we need is a secret lair"

"You're not dumb" Nick said with a sigh "well this is, but I know this isn't really you and you're just scared and this is your way of dealing with it."

"You don't know me! …oh wait yeah you do" I said and put the bottle down on the table. "Hey you know what I need!"

"Please say to sober up" Nick says raising an eyebrow.

"Besides that" I said waving my hand "no but seriously you ready for this…I need…a time machine" I say with a triumphant nod of my head.

"Why of course it's so obvious" Nick said sarcastically.

"I know right! Where's Doctor Who when you need him….well whilst I'm here mind if I stay for breakfast?"

"Erm sure" Nick said uncertainly.

"Awesome…well since we seem to be out of cereal" I pull the top off the vodka and through back a giant swig.

"Hey, no!" Nick said snatching the bottle off me.

"Give that back!" I yelled jumping up and going for the bottle.

"What's going on?" Catherine demanded as she suddenly appeared at the door way.

"He's wasted again" Nick explained as he held me away from the bottle with his arm.

"Oh Greg" Catherine sighed and there was something in her tone that made me sober a little. It wasn't just the concern, but the disappointment in her voice that got to me.

I started to drink more a few days after I found out about the baby. It was just one of those 'oh one glass won't hurt' moments but then it escalated in something that I would do few times a month because it kept my mind off things and it made me feel…something. When I was sober I just felt like a hollow shell of my former self, but if I drunk it made me feel more alive and then when I woke up with a pounding headache that could distract me too.

"Oh my god" I moaned rubbing my eyes with my hands "what am I doing. I can't just use alcohol to escape this. I need to man up. I need to step up and be there for my child because they need me. It's just 'm scared you know? I don't want to let this kid down. I'm really sorry you guys, no more drinking, I promise."

"That's the most sane thing you've said so far" Nick said rubbing my back and I give him a weak smile.

"Yeah, and you're not going to let this kid down Greg, your one of the most caring people I know, you're going to be a great dad" Catherine said gently.

I took a deep breath "Thanks you guys. I knew you'd be supportive, even if I am slowly turning insane. I'm gunna go home and sleep for the next three years."

"Come on I'll drive you" Nick said gently guiding me out of the room.

Once we got in the car and start driving to my place I let my head rest back against the seat and my eyes began to close.

"Nick?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think my kid will like me?" I asked quietly.

"What?" Nick said bemused.

"What if my child hates me?"

"Man don't be ridiculous. Nobody can hate you, believe me I've tried" he said with a lopsided smile and I gave a small smile too "What makes you think it'll hate you?"

"Because I have no idea what I'm doing. Because my mom is way too over protective and I don't want to end up being the same. Because I might not be able to afford nice things for it, be able to spend time with it"

"Why do you have such low self-esteem? Why can you not believe in yourself for once? I mean you still can't accept the fact that you're a great CSI even though you've been on the field for what, five or six years now? Accept the fact you're going to be a good father"

"You're right. Screw this whole being sorry for myself, I have a baby on the way and I cannot wait to meet it. To feed it, play with it, watch it learn to walk and talk, watch it ride its first bike, watch it go to school. It's going to great and I am really happy and excited"

"See there you go!" Nick said with a laugh. "I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't mind, I'll love it whatever it is…and I know it'll love its Uncle Nick too" I said with a light nudge in his shoulder.

"Yeah" Nick said with a smile and a nod "yeah I like the sound of that"

"Good" I say with an evil grin "because I'm gunna need a baby sitter"

"Sure, how much will you pay me?"

"Hey this is your niece or nephew we're talking about!"

"Alright fine" Nick said with a roll of his eyes and we both laugh. "Have you thought about names yet?" he asked curiously.

"Not really, there are so many! I have to think strategically it has to go with the last name Sanders, and it has to be not too unusual, so that people can't make fun of it and I'd have to consider nicknames from it. And also there's the middle name"

"Boy you've really thought about this" Nick said happily.

"Yeah I guess I have… I am really excited"

"I'm glad to hear it" Nick said with a smile and he pats my knee gently.

I smiled and rested my head against the window. In three months I would be able to hold my baby in my arms… and I could not wait.


	4. Chapter 3: The Name

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter Greg tells the story of how he got his babies name and drops a bomb shell on the team. I promise the next chapter is when the drama and angst is going to start ;)  
**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Name**

There was just a month to go now. I had been considering a name for the baby for the past couple of weeks. If it was a girl I liked the name Eden after my Grandmother but I wasn't sure about the boy.

One day Sara and I were on our way to interview a man and woman about a tragic event. There little boy had been kidnapped and we had found his body a few hours ago…he was only three months old. I hate cases like that were a child is ripped from the world, it's just so unfair and I hate working them but It means the baby's parents got the justice they deserved.

Brass was stood outside his office waitng for us with the distraught woman, the child's mother, whilst its father did the best to comfort her. There was a little girl there too clinging onto her father's trouser leg looking confused.

"Mr and Mrs Belander this is CSI Sidle and CSI Sanders, they need to ask you a few questions" Brass explained.

"Ok, but please I don't want my daughter to hear this" Mr Belander said stroking the top of his daughters head.

I squatted down to the child's height "Hey there I'm Greg" I said with a smile "what's your name?"

"Millie" the girl replied quietly.

"That's a pretty name. How old are you Millie?"

"Six" the girl said becoming a bit less shy and moving away from her father's leg.

"Six huh? Well I bet you like drawing then" I said and the little girl nodded "well I know where we can find lots of different colours so you can draw some cool pictures whilst my friends talk to your parents, do you like the sound of that?"

The little girl nodded again and came away from her father putting her hand in mine. The man gave me an appreciative smile and a nod which I returned and then I took Millie down into the break room and gathered some pens and paper. She sat with her legs crossed on the chair and started scribbling on the paper and I sat and watched her intently. After about five minutes she stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"My brothers not coming back is he?" she said with a frown. I didn't really know what to say "Mommy and Daddy said he's gone to play with the angels"

"Yeah that's right" I said with a half-smile. I am not religious at all but I know stuff like that helps put people's minds at rest, it's the hope people so desperately need sometimes.

"Are you going to find out who hurt him?" she asked curiously.

"Yes I am" I say determined.

"Do you promise?

"I promise"

"Good" she said and went back to drawing on the paper. "His name was Oscar…" she continued "I really liked that name…Mommy and Daddy let me pick it"

"Yeah" I said with a nod "yeah I really like that name too, good choice"

"Thank you, it's sad that he only got to use it for a few months…I spent ages trying to think of the perfect name for him, he liked it I know he did, he smiled every time we said it"

I think about this hard for a moment. Oscar. I really do like that name "tell you what…" I started seriously and the girl looked at me "I'm going to be a daddy soon too and if I have a little boy, why don't I call him Oscar?"

"Oh would you!" the little girl squealed in excitement.

"Sure, Oscar Sanders, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds great!" she said clapping her hands happily.

"Good and I'll make sure to tell everyone you chose it for me" I said with a broad smile and Millie gave me an equally big one before going back to her drawing.

About a half an hour later Millie's parents came out of Brass' office to collect her followed by Sara.

"Here I want you to have this" Millie said and I squatted down in front of her again. She gave me the picture "it's my Oscar playing with your Oscar" I look at the picture of two babies, they are both smiling and one has a halo with wings.

"Thank you this is really good, I'll put it on the wall in my office" I said sincerely.

"When your baby gets here can I come and see it?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes of course you can" I said with a smile and she suddenly hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thank you Sir, come on Millie, Greg has to get back to work now" Her mother said taking hold of Millie's hand and her father shakes mine.

"Bye Greg" Millie said turning to wave as she walked away and I waved back.

Sara just turns to look at me with a grin and raise eyebrows.

"What can I say" I shrugged "kids just love me" and we both laughed. I was content with my name choices now.

* * *

_**The Present… **_

So that is how your name came about Oscar Sanders.

I'm still stood at the glass watching him, hours must have passed and he's still sleep. A nurse comes round the corner and smiles at me.

"Can I hold him now?" I ask excitedly, she nods and goes into the room and picks up my baby.

She comes back out and holds him out to me. I hesitate at first from fear I might drop him because I've never held a child so small before, but I soon get over it as I just needed to have him in my arms. He sighs deeply as the nurse gives him to me and I cradle him in my arms, I smile down at him not quite getting over how beautiful he looks, I feel the luckiest man alive. He stirs a little so I start to 'shush' him and rock him gently.

"You're a natural" the nurse says with a smile at me.

"Thanks" I smile back "I was a little worried"

"I don't know what about. You can take him home now; he's all cleared and checked over. A health visitor will come round a few times a week to see how you're getting on" she explains.

"Ok thank you" I say with a grin and turn to walk out the building and too my car.

I fasten Oscar into his newly acquired car seat which Catherine helped me pick out. As the only member of the team who has a child she has sort of become my go to person for advice. I must double check he's strapped in safely at least ten times not wanting any risk of him getting hurt. I look at the clock as I get in the driver's seat. 10am. Boy I was stood watching him all night.

I had got the news Ellen had gone into labour at four o'clock yesterday afternoon and had immediately abandoned my crime scene to get to the hospital, but Nick said he'd cover for me so that was ok. Ellen was totally fine afterwards, but she never even got to see Oscar I don't think. Being in prison she had no real rights towards him, she'll probably go back in a couple of days. I will take Oscar to see her when he's old enough, it's only fair.

I take Oscar to the lab because I just can't wait for the others to see him. I carefully pick him out of his seat, careful not to disturb him and carry him inside. I am immediately swarmed by people 'awing' over him and I can't help but laugh. I eventually break through the crowd and head into the break room where Catherine, Nick and Sara are sat staring at some crime scene photos.

I clear my throat and they all turn at once "Guys, I'd like you to meet Oscar." I walk over to them and they all smile "Oscar, this is your Auntie Catherine, your Auntie Sara and your Uncle Nick" I hand him over to Catherine.

"Greg he's gorgeous" she says as Oscar suddenly wakes and rubs his eyes. I take this as a sign that he might be hungry so I start to make up a bottle of milk for him. I bought all the essentials a couple of weeks ago like formula to feed him, diapers, clothes and the guys kindly bought a crib for him as a present.

"Yeah he has your eyes" Sara says leaning over Catherine's shoulder and tickling Oscars chin.

"Oscar, that's a nice name, how'd you come up with that?" Nick asks.

"I didn't, I'll tell you the story later… but I was thinking….for a middle name…how about I name him after Warrick? You know something in his memory"

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Catherine says still looking down at Oscar.

"Yeah man" Nick says coming over and putting a hand on my shoulder "that would be a really nice thing to do"

"Then it's settled. His name Is Oscar Warrick Sanders." I say with a grin. It's Sara's turn to hold him now but he starts to let out a straggled cry.

"Mmm I think someone's hungry…" she says "and I'm not talking about Nick for once"

"Hey!" Nick says offended and Catherine and I just laugh.

"Alright come on then big boy" I say taking Oscar off Sara and placing the bottle in his mouth. He latches onto it straight away.

"I can't believe it, Greg Sanders a father. I remember you walking into this lab in your early twenties, fresh out of university with the hair and the Hawaiian T shirts but now look at you. Our kid CSI with a kid of his own" Catherine says.

"I know I can barely believe it myself, I mean I'm so immature! But at least that'll make me a fun dad; I couldn't stand to be a boring one"

"Greg, you couldn't be boring if you tried." Nick says "So what have you got planned for the next few weeks?" I had been given three weeks paternity leave in order to sort myself out.

"Well… I was thinking about getting a new apartment because it's a bit small and I want Oscar to have his own space. Then I need to try and organise a baby sitter for when I come back to work….about work…I was thinking and…I might ask to move to day shift or even go back into the DNA lab."

"What!" Sara and Nick say together in surprise.

"Well I just figured if I worked during the day I'd be home in time to spend time with Oscar before putting him to bed. And If I asked to go back to DNA I would get paid more and I could really use the money now that I have to pay for all of Oscar's stuff too…"

"Look Greg if you need money…" Nick begins.

"Erm no" I interrupt him "No Nick I'm not taking money off you" I say firmly as he looks like he's going to protest.

"but we'll hardly ever see you!" Sara says looking upset.

"yeah and you worked so hard to be a CSI" Nick says equally as upset.

"I know, I know and I'd miss you guys too but I have to think about Oscar now. Look I was just _thinking _about it ok, nothing is certain yet alright, so don't worry about it" I feel bad because I have more or less decided I'm going to do it, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them just yet.

"Well If you think it's best for you and Oscar, then you should do it" Catherine says and I give her an appreciative smile.

Oscar has finished the bottle and had managed to get himself back to sleep.

"He doesn't really do much does he?" I say with a laugh. "Your turn" I say happily offering him to Nick but he steps away.

"No that's ok" he says nervously "I'll drop him"

"No you won't" I say with a roll of my eyes "look I was worried about that at first too, but it's fine honestly, I know you won't hurt him"

"Thanks that makes me feel a lot less pressured" he says sarcastically but he takes Oscar all the same.

"See not to bad is he?" I say triumphantly.

"I can teach him how to play sports right? And take to games?" Nick asks hopefully.

"Sure that's your job" I say patting him on the shoulder.

And then we all fell silent as the world seemed to evolve around the baby boy Nick was currently cradling in his arms.

Little Oscar Warrick Sanders


	5. Chapter 4: The Babysitter

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! This chapter Greg finds a baby sitter but she's acting a bit odd and a horrific event takes place.**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Babysitter **

The cries ripped through my apartment once more.

I looked at my clock through squinted eyes. It was 3am and Oscar was hungry, he made sure I knew it by screaming his lungs out. I let out a groan as I submerge from beneath my mountain of pillows and blankets. I stumbled in the dark to the kitchen to get him some formula. I flicked on the lights and started to rummage around the cupboards.

Oscar was two weeks old now. I knew being a dad wasn't going to be easy but I wasn't expecting it to be this hard. I had quickly established the different moods Oscar had. The 'I'm hungry' cry, the 'I need changing' cry and the 'I'm tired' cry. It was weird the first time I had to tend the 'I need changing' cry because Catherine had to show me how to do it but I easily got the hang of it. He also appeared to be nocturnal, when I was up in the day he slept, when I needed to sleep at night he was crying. But I get stuck in and deal with it because I know it's all part of being a parent and I think that deep down I secretly enjoy, deep_, deep_ down.

"Alright I'm here" I say shaking the bottle and walking into Oscar's room. I take him out his crib and sit in the chair by the window. He sucks at the bottle contently and I have to keep shaking myself awake as my head keeps drooping to on side "dude I love you to pieces but could you please try to do this at a more convenient time"

I have been looking at new apartments over the past few days too. I tried houses but I couldn't afford any of them so I was just looking for a bigger apartment, mind you I don't think I'd be able to afford those either. Maybe I'll get a second job or something. I used to be a waiter at a restaurant when I was in college to help pay for that so maybe I could try that again, but then I'd hardly ever see Oscar and I just couldn't bare that. I wanted to be here every night to tuck him to sleep.

I still need to find a baby sitter to as I go back to work in a week. I am a little worried about leaving Oscar for the first time with some stranger… not knowing how he's doing…needing to protect him. God I sound just like my Mom, but know I think I understand better why she did all that stuff when I was young.

Oscar finishes feeding and goes back to sleep. I put him back making sure he's covered in enough blankets to keep warm and give him a quick kiss on the forehead. I slump back to my own room and fall on the bed absolutely exhausted.

* * *

The next morning after getting myself and Oscar ready, I decide to take him out to see Vegas for the first time properly in his new pram. I don't really know what I was expecting but he falls asleep after about 10 minutes.

"I'm glad you're taking this all in" I say to him sarcastically, but at least he's getting some fresh air.

I walk along the main streets and people stop and take a look at Oscar. Personally before I never really got what to big deal was with babies, but now I have one I see they are pretty cute. I keep going until I come across a babysitting agency I had looking at on the internet.

"Hi can I help you?" the secretary smiles at me from her desk.

"I've come to find a baby sitter for the little fella" I say indicating to Oscar.

"Sure" she says and types something her computer "Amanda is in today I'm sure she'd be happy to see you, I'll let her know you're here"

"Great, thank you" I smile and the secretary points me in the right direction.

I walk down the corridor and knock on the woman's office. She answers the door with a smile and steps aside so I can bring in Oscar in his pram.

"Hello I'm Amanda Lawson" she says sticking out her hand and I shake it.

"Greg Sanders" I reply "and this is Oscar"

"He's beautiful" she says gazing at Oscar but then shakes her head to snap out of it "Please take a seat Mister Sanders" she says indicating to a chair and I sit down parking the pram beside me whilst Amanda sits behind her desk.

"So you're looking for a baby sitter for this little angel" she says.

"More like little monster" I say and she laughs.

"So I guess we should start by me showing you all my references and qualifications" she says taking some files out of a draw in her desk.

We spend the next hour discussing Amanda's past experience with children and what she'd be able to do. I tell her about me being a CSI and what sort of hours I'm hoping to work. I read her references carefully and every past employer says they've been really happy with her and the kids she worked with loved her. She seems fully qualified and even has a highest level degree in child care.

"This is all very impressive" I say with a grin "you got the job, can you start Monday?"

"Thank you and yes absolutely" she says eagerly shaking my hand.

Suddenly Oscar wakes up and starts to cry, I roll my eyes "Is It ok if I feed him here?"

"Yes, in fact let me, it's important Oscar gets used to seeing me around if he's going to settle when I look after him."

"Alright" I say and she picks Oscar up and I hand her the bottle.

I look around the office as Amanda feeds Oscar. I notice a picture of a baby on her desk. I pick it up and study it carefully. He looks like Oscar, with black hair and deep brown eyes with little dimples.

"Is he yours?" I ask Amanda indicating to the picture…I swear I see a flash of annoyance in her eyes.

"Yes" she says in a sweet tone but it almost sounds fake. I don't know what I did to offend her… "He's three months old in that picture. He's eight now though…but he'll always be baby to me" she seems distant when she says this like something's upsetting her, it's quite odd. "I have a husband too…" she continues "he's a doctor". Oscar finishes his formula. I take him off her and put him in his pram.

"Thanks, I'll see you Monday" I say with a smile.

"See you Monday Sammy". She says smiling at Oscar.

"Sammy? His names Oscar" I correct her feeling a bit confused.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she says putting her hand to her head embarrassed "I got confused. Sammy's my little boys name and he looked exactly like Oscar when he was that age. Just a slip of the tongue I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about it, it was just a little mistake" I say with a small smile. But it's more than that; she'd been acting peculiar ever since I asked about her son.

"It won't happen again" she says firmly "good bye"

"Bye" I reply and I push Oscar out the room.

* * *

Monday. Back to work and I'm sad to say I've moved to day shift. I'm really going to miss working with Nick, Sara and Catherine…but the worst part? Ecklie is now my supervisor… He wouldn't let me move back to DNA because there were no positions open and he didn't want to lose such a 'skilled' CSI. Yeah right, I know the real reason is he doesn't want to have to pay me more money.

Amanda comes at eight that morning as I now start work at nine and finish at five giving me time to get back and be with Oscar for a couple of hours before he goes to bed, I managed to get the weekends off too.

"Ok so you know where everything is, my numbers on the fridge if you need me and I'll be back about half five" I quickly run by with Amanda one last time.

"Got it" she says with a nod.

"Good. See you later Osc" I say giving him a kiss. He giggles quietly and I smile.

I get in my car and drive to the lab feeling a bit uneasy. I haven't left Oscar for more than five minutes the past three weeks and now I'm leaving him with a stranger… no that's not fair Amanda is totally qualified and highly recommended.

Once in the lab it doesn't take long for Nick to hunt me down.

"Greg!" he says excitedly, we haven't seen each other much the past few weeks.

"Hey dude" I smile "pulling a double huh?" I assume that's the only reason he'd be here at this time.

"Yeah we got an important case on…we'd get it done quicker if you were still on our team…"

"Don't try and guilt trip me" I say with a warning finger, Nick raises his hands defensively.

"How's Oscar been doing?" He asks as we walk to the break room.

"Pretty good, I'm getting use to the diaper changing but the getting up at God knows what hour to feed him I'll never get use to"

"Rather you than me" Nick chuckles.

"Yeah but it's all worth it to make him happy. I'm just feeling a bit anxious, it's my first full day without him but his baby sitter is really good."

"Is she hot?"

"Trust you Nicholas" I say with a roll of my eyes. "She's married and has a kid"

"Well where's the fun in that" Nick sighs and I give his shoulder a nudge. "We haven't had chance to hang out much lately and it's my day off tomorrow so I was wondering after you finished work if you wanted to come round and watch the game? You can bring Oscar"

"Sure that sounds great" I say eagerly.

"Alright see, you then" he says clapping me on the back.

I spent the rest of that day with my new team on dayshift and I have to admit I wasn't particularly fond of any of them. It was like Ecklie had made them all his boring, snobbish protégés. They were no fun at all and it made me miss grave shift even more.

I had been given a case with this guy Peter; it was the murder of a wealthy old couple at what I could only describe as a mansion so it took us forever to process the whole house. By the time we finished it was 6pm and I had totally forgotten to call Amanda and let her know I'd be late because I was so busy.

I got home at six thirty and Amanda more or less jumped on me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" she asks shrilly, I was stunned into silence "I thought the whole point of working the dayshift was so you could see Oscar more but that's clearly not happened and I've put him to bed early because he was a sleep!"

I couldn't believe how worked up she was getting about this "I'm sorry I was busy, I'll pay for the extra hour"

"This isn't about the money it's about your child! I mean you do actually want to see him don't you!"

"Yes of course I do!" I retort getting really frustrated now.

"Yes of course you do…I'm so sorry. I fed him, changed him and put him to bed about ten minutes ago…I'm really sorry I'll see you tomorrow" she hastily leaves.

"What the hell was that about?" I mumble to myself shaking my head before heading upstairs to check on Oscar.

* * *

The next evening and I make sure to get home on time not wanting another fight with Amanda. This time she is totally sweet to me and leaves with a simple 'goodbye'. Oscar is still awake so I gather some of his things and put him in the car ready to go to Nick's.

I was driving along one of the main roads when suddenly it happens.

A pickup truck is swerving across the lanes behind me and I assume the driver must be drunk. Getting a little on edge I speed up wanting to get away, the driver of the truck is going insane. However he speeds up too and gets right up beside my car. I look at Oscar in the rear view mirror smiling. I can't let him get hurt, I'm really scared now that they'll hit us…I hate in when I'm right sometimes.

The truck steers hard into the side of my car forcing me to slip off the road and my car crashes straight into a ditch. I'm thrown to the side and smash my head against the side window shattering the glass before falling forward into the airbag.

The last thing I hear is my baby boy screaming as I get sucked into a black abyss.


	6. Chapter 5: Hospital Horrors

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, they make me so happy :) Will Greg and Oscar make it out Ok? Things couldn't get any worse…could they?**

**Just in case you were wondering this story is set in-between Season 11 and 12. So it's after Ray left but before Russell arrives, Catherine is still supervisor.**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hospital Horrors **

I could hear a dull buzzing sound as I began to come round again, I'd been going in and out of consciousness now for the past ten minutes and blood was now blurring my vision. Oscar was still crying hard and I was unable to see him or get to him as the roof of the car had fallen in when the car made impact and my foot had become trapped under the gas pedal. I didn't care about the tremendous pain all over my own body at that moment I was too scared about Oscar. I realised the dull buzzing to be my cell phone vibrating as it rang. With a wince of pain I managed to open the glove compartment and pull it out. It was Nick, I couldn't put the phone to my head so I managed to push a button and put it on speaker.

"Greg? Where are you?"

"Nick please you've got to come quick!" I say weakly taking ragged breaths. "This guy ran me off the road and we crashed and my foot's trapped so I'm stuck and my body hurts. Please Oscar's with me and I can't see him or get to him so I don't know if he's hurt!"

"Alright I'm coming for you right now, where are you?" Nick says urgently, I heard him slam the door as he ran out of his house and I gave him directions. "Alright I'm going to hang up so I can call for an ambulance but then I'm going to call you back ok? Don't worry everything's going to be fine just hang in there."

"Ok…please hurry" I say but it's barely a whisper.

Nick hangs up and once again I try to fight consciousness. It feels like an eternity before Nick calls again and that's when I hear it…or rather what I don't hear…the silence.

"He's stopped crying" I whisper and the fear builds in me "Nick, Oscar's stopped crying!" I yell panicked "What if he's…"

"No don't panic I'm sure he's fine. He probably tired himself out and went to sleep" Nick says reassuringly and I pray with all my mite that's what's happened.

But praying is not enough; I have to get to him. I struggle and use up all my strength trying to free my lodged foot but it doesn't budge. Every movement I make sends an excruciating pain down my right side; I think practically half my ribs have been broken. I let out a cry in pain.

"Greg what are you doing?" Nick asks worriedly, hearing my cries.

"I've got to get to him" I reply through gritted teeth, but the darkness is threating to consume me once again.

"No Greg don't put yourself in more danger, I'm two minutes away and the ambulance is coming"

"Help Oscar…Nick you have to help Oscar…I don't care about me just get him out…" and with that last ounce of strength I lose the battle with my consciousness and become prisoner to the dark once more.

* * *

"Greg?" Nick asked frantically "Greg you have to stay with me man!" If Greg was concussed then it was a very bad idea for him to fall asleep.

Nick rounded the corner and spotted the wreckage further down the road, he sped up and came to a halt at the edge of the road. He jumped out the car and ran down into the ditch. He ripped the back door open to get Oscar first, it's what Greg wanted. He sighed with relief when he saw, just as he predicted, Oscar had tired himself out and gone to sleep. Nick could see his chest bobbing up and down perfectly normal and his hands twitched in and out of little fists. He took Oscar out in his car seat and moved him into his own car so he was safe.

"You really can sleep through anything can't you" he murmured to Oscar before running back down the ditch.

Now he had to work on getting Greg out. He went to the driver's door and it took him nearly all his strength to open it as the impact had made it misshapen and jammed it shut. He could see Greg had his eyes closed with his head on the air bag coming out of the steering wheel. Nick got even more worried at the sight of blood everywhere and the glass that showered Greg's hair. He wrapped his arms underneath Greg's shoulders and started to pull but then he remembered Greg saying his foot was trapped.

"Ok I'm really sorry about this Greggo…but you know you're unconscious so maybe it won't hurt so bad" Nick said hopefully as he started to pull Greg out once more.

He used all his strength until Greg suddenly broke free. Nick toppled backwards to the ground and Greg fell limply on top of him. "Good job you only weigh like eighty pounds" Nick mumbled as he gently rolled Greg off of him and positioned him on the ground.

Just then Nick heard the sound of sirens as the ambulance drove closer. He heard it stop and then doors being slammed at medics raced down to the ditch.

"The baby!" Nick called up to one of them "there's a baby in my car he needs to be checked too!" He saw a female medic nod and go to tend to Oscar. Nick stepped back as some more medics started to crowd around Greg.

"Nick?" he heard his name from above and looked up to see Sara stood at the top of the ditch. Catherine had her to process the crash.

Nick ran out of ditch. "It can't be…" she said quietly looking down at the wreckage "Greg…Oscar!"

"Oscar's fine" Nick said reassuringly rubbing the sides of Sara's arms. He looked at the medic for support and she nodded.

"Just a few bruises here and there but nothing serious, his car seat cushioned him well when the car made impact"

"What about Greg?" Sara asked Nick, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes and wasn't sure how much longer she could hold them in.

"I'm not sure…he was slipping in and out of consciousness and he hit his head against the window. And when I heard him on the phone he was in a lot of pain when he moved…"

Sara let out a low sob at this news and Nick gave her a hug, they were both feeling equally as scared for Greg. They watched as some medics carried Greg out of the ditch on a stretcher, he looked so broken.

"You go with them" Sara croaked "I don't think I can bear to see him like that. I'll let Catherine know and process the area, see if we can find out what happened"

"Alright, if you're sure" Nick replied and Sara nodded with a determined look on her face. Nick knew she wouldn't rest until she found out what happened. "I'll call you with any news" he said before getting into the ambulance with Greg and the medics brought in Oscar too.

When they arrived at the hospital Greg was taken into a room and Nick had to wait outside whilst some doctors sorted him out. A nurse had taken Oscar off to the children's ward to get him checked over properly.

Nick was pacing up and down impatiently outside Greg's room when all of a sudden he heard yelling coming from within. A doctor opened the door and looked at Nick.

"Mr Stokes your friend is getting himself worked up and that's not good in his condition please can you try and calm him down"

Nick entered to room with a look of deep concern on his face.

* * *

I started to come round to my senses when someone started to shine a bright light into my eye. A doctor was stood over me with a torch and I groaned slightly as I tried to remember what happened.

"Sir you're in a hospital" someone says but I can barely hear them as they sound distant and muffled. "Sir can you tell me your name?"

"Greg…" I murmur "Greg Sanders…."

"No signs of amnesia" the voice replies and the doctor moves away from me.

That's when I realise and my eyes widen with fear "Oscar…" I whisper "Oscar!" I shout this time shooting upright but then crying out in pain and clutching my right side.

"Mr Sanders please you've broken three of your ribs and sprained your trapped ankle not to mention the bump on your head" the doctor explains.

"Oscar! Where is he, where's my baby!" I demand, trying to get out of bed but the doctor manages to restrain me.

"Sir please calm down, your son is fine he's sleeping in the children's ward."

"I have to see him, I have too!" I cry trying to get up again but this time it takes two nurses to keep me down as I'm determined to get out of here. I won't believe Oscar is alright until I see him.

The doctor leaves whilst I still struggle with the nurses. He returns with Nick and I calm slightly at the sight of him.

"Hey buddy, listen you have to calm down or you're going to make yourself worse" Nick says squatting down beside me.

"For the last time, I don't care about me I want to see my son!" I say getting really angry now, why can they not understand?

"I know, I know you do" Nick says putting his hand on mine "you trust me right? You know I wouldn't lie to you" he asks and I nod not really sure where he was going with this. "Well then you need to trust me when I say Oscar Is_ fine. _He has a few bruises but nothing anywhere near serious"

"A few bruises? How can that be nothing he's three weeks old!"

"Greg please…If you make yourself worse than the amount of time you spend away from Oscar will get longer and you won't be able to take care of him" Nick says still trying to reason with me.

"I know but…" I start still being stubborn.

"Ok Mr Sanders I'm sorry but we're going to have to sedate you, it's for your own good" the doctor says and I feel a sharp prick as he sticks a needle in my arm and I feel drowsy as my body goes limp.

I wake up I don't know how many hours later but it's now dark outside. Nick has stayed and fallen asleep in a chair beside me. I felt my right side which had been covered in a bandage to keep my ribs in place. I could feel the stitches on the side of my head and I had another bandage around my sprained ankle.

I threw the covers off and got out of the bed wincing in pain. I kept one hand clutched on my ribs and trying to be quiet so as not to wake Nick I started to limp out the room and down the corridor. I followed the signs to the children's ward and a nurse stops me as she leaves one of her patient's rooms.

"Sir you really look like you shouldn't be out of bed" she says concernedly.

"I know buy please my son. He's three weeks old and we were in a car crash and I haven't seen him since…" I trail off not wanting t think about it.

"Alright, What's his name?"

"Oscar Sanders"

"Ok I'll take you to him" the nurse says and I gave her an appreciative smile.

We enter a room where there are several babies sleeping in the plastic cribs they usually keep in hospitals. I frown slightly as I see my doctor standing over Oscar his eyes flickering frantically between two charts. I get this horrible sinking feeling.

"Oh my god what's wrong with him?" I ask panicked going over to the doctor.

"Nothing's wrong with him Mr Sanders…" the doctor says quietly.

I stand over Oscars crib and he's fast asleep. I spot the horrible bruises one on his arm, leg and a small one on the side of his head. I don't care if they're just bruises they shouldn't be there. I hate myself for this, it's all my fault. I should have been in more control of the situation. He could have been seriously hurt…he could have died and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I smile and I tear escapes my eyes as I stroke his few strands of hair.

"Mr Sanders" the doctor starts cautiously "we ran some tests on both you and Oscar to make sure everything was ok internally with your organs…and looking at the results there's nothing wrong with either of you but comparison of your data shows…" the doctor takes a deep breath.

"What, what is it?" I ask worry consuming me.

"Mr Sanders I'm sorry but… you're not Oscar's biological father."


	7. Chapter 6: Connections

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you were all surprised ;) This chapter Greg is struggling to accept the sad news and the creepy babysitter pays a visit…**

**Please review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Connections **

I feel like my world has been turned upside down, I was only just hanging on by my fingertips after the crash but this…this is just too much.

"You're lying" is all I can whisper "that's not true you're lying!" I say getting angry. I rip the charts from the doctor's hands and study them my eyes darting quickly across the information…this just can't be, it can't be.

"Mr Sanders…"

"But he looks like me!" I protest throwing the charts on the floor in anger. "Everyone I've showed him to says he has my eyes!"

The doctor sees I'm getting a bit hysterical now and takes me out into the hall way so I don't wake the babies. I see Nick approaching from down the corridor.

"Greg, are you ok? I got worried when I woke up and you weren't there…"

"Nick, they're saying he's not mine, they're saying Oscar's not mine!" I say running to him and burying my head in his shoulder. I needed his big brotherly comfort more than ever now.

"What but that's crazy!" Nick says putting his arms around me and trying to calm me down.

The doctor explains to Nick about what the results from the tests we had done suggested. "Mr Sanders I'm really …"

"Don't!" I yell pulling away from Nick and turning on the doctor "don't you dare say you're sorry because I know that kid in there is mine…"

"There has to be some kind of mistake" Nick defends me.

"Yeah a mistake" I agree "run a DNA test on the both of us"

"Mr Sanders I know you're having a difficult time accepting this but I highly doubt doing another test will change anything."

"Fine if you won't do it, I'll do it myself. I'm a DNA expert for God sake I could run a test like that with my eyes closed!"

"Alright ok, we'll do a paternity test if it will help put your mind at rest..." the doctor says with a kind smile.

"Thank you" I say finally calming down. The doctor takes a swab of my DNA and then goes to do the same to Oscar. "It has to be a mistake" I murmur to Nick "it has to be"

"I _know_ it is Greg." Nick says placing his hands on my shoulders.

The doctor comes back out the room after taking Oscars swab "it's early hours of the morning now so there'll be no one in the lab. We'll get the test done first thing tomorrow" the doctor explains.

"Thank you doctor" Nick says rubbing my back gently as I seem to have become speechless all of a sudden.

We stand for a few minutes before I find the strength to go back into the room and look down at Oscar, Nick hangs back leaning on the door way with his arms folded. Oscar has this perfect innocence, even in his sleep he has an adorable little smile and I can't help but smile too. He makes slight snoring noises and moans as he suddenly rolls over, I can't help but give a faint laugh.

"You are my son, I know that with all my heart" I say leaning closer and stroking the side of his face with my finger. "If not in DNA, then in my heart… And I won't let them take you away from me if you're not. I'll fight to the death for you. You know that I'd never purposefully hurt you and I would always put you first and I will do everything in my power to protect you" I feel the tears slip down my face once more.

Oscar of course does not respond, just carries on sleeping and smiling without a care in the world and I can't help but think about what would happen if he was ever taken off me. He wouldn't even remember me; know how much I loved him. I would always feel like a part of me was missing.

"You should get some sleep" Nick suddenly speaks up.

"I don't know if I can, not without him" I whisper in reply.

Nick comes from the door and takes hold of the crib. "It has wheels on it…" he points out "permission to kidnap your child?"

I smile and give a light laugh at what he is suggesting "permission granted"

Nick pushes Oscar out into the hallway and we take him back into my room placing him beside the bed. I gave Oscar a quick kiss on the forehead before climbing into bed myself. Nick sat back in the chair slinging his legs over the arm, it didn't look very comfortable but I knew if I told him to go home he would refuse so I just left him too it.

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. At first I thought it was going to impossible because my stupid mind would not turn itself off and I was running all sorts of horrible scenarios through my head about what the DNA results might reveal and what they could mean. But I just kept reminding myself that right at this moment, my little boy was beside me and I could hear him breathing as he slept soundly, so eventually I let all my worries go and fell into a deep slumber.

I wake up the next morning to the delightful sound of Oscar screaming as he was ready for his breakfast. I got out of bed and went to pick him up rocking him gently in my arms. I look over at Nick who stretches his arms and then rubs his eyes groggily.

"That's quite an alarm clock you've got there man" he says with a lopsided smile and I laugh.

A nurse comes in a few minutes later with a bottle of milk after hearing Oscar crying and I start to feed it to him. I get more and more anxious as time goes on as we wait for the results from the DNA test.

"Greg I'm sorry to go all professional on you all of a sudden but I need to ask you some questions about what happened last night, so we can hopefully find this guy and punish them." Nick says taking out a note pad and pen from his pocket.

"Yeah of course ask away"

"Can you just describe to me the events of last night?"

"Well…it was around six o'clock and I was driving to your place. We were on the road when I heard tyres screeching behind me so I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw this pickup truck swerving in and out of the lanes behind us, it was red I think. Anyway I got a bit cautious of the fact the driver was going mad so I sped up a bit trying to get away. But then…." I crease my forehead in a deep frown when I realise something "…then they sped up too and got up right beside me…they swerved directly into the side of the car and that's when I lost control….know I think about it, it seems like they did it on purpose…"

"Yes I'd say it sounds that way too…" Nick solemnly agreed.

"But Who? Why?" I say feeling confused.

"I was hoping you might know that… did you see the drivers face? Get a license plate number?"

"No the truck had tinted glass so I couldn't see into it and the license plate wasn't visible"

"Ok, well Sara was left processing the scene so hopefully she'll have found some tyre marks on the road and paint transfer on your car so we can try and narrow it down. Speaking of Sara I better call her and Catherine and let them know you're alright"

"Alright" I reply and Nick leaves the room.

I stand cradling Oscar for the next five minutes never wanting to let him go when all of a sudden Amanda bursts into the room. She's in a right state, with mascara running down her eyes from her tears, her lips quivering and her hair looking a bit tussled.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed looking wide eyed at Oscar's bruise's. She more or less snatches him off me and starts cooing over him.

"He's fine Amanda just a few bumps…I'm fine by the way thanks for asking" I mumble but she doesn't pay any attention to me as she's too busy looking at Oscar.

"I saw pictures of the crash on the news this morning" she explains "I came over here straight away…oh thank god you're ok"

"Yeah well I hear this little guy slept through most of it so that proves not even a car crash is exciting enough to keep this kid awake…"

"Don't joke about it Greg he could have been really hurt!" she snaps "this is a really serious matter!"

"Don't you think I know that…" I start to retort but she gives me such a cold look it stops me in my tracks.

"Oh poor baby…" she whispers looking down at Oscar "my poor, poor baby"

_Her _poor baby? I'm about to point out that it's _my_ poor baby, when Nick comes back into the room.

"I talked to Sara and Catherine and they…Oh Hello" he says smiling at Amanda.

"Nick this is Amanda Oscar's baby sitter" _but not for much longer_… I think to myself _she's really creeping me out_ "Amanda this is my friend Nick"

"Nice to meet you" she says but doesn't look up from Oscar, Nick gives me a curious look and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Anyway… Sara did manage to get tyre marks and paint transfer so they've managed to find out that the car that hit you was a red Ford F-150 pickup." I think I see Amanda tense slightly out the corner of my eye "Also she and Catherine will come see you guys later."

"Who are Sara and Catherine?" Amanda asks in a rather demanding tone.

"They're my other friends from work…" I say slowly.

"Oh, do they see Oscar a lot?"

"Well yeah I guess so…"

"If you're not careful he's going to grow up thinking one of them is his mommy" she says with a nervous laugh and Nick and I share a deeply disturbed look.

Just then the doctor arrives carrying some pieces of paper, he has a wide grin on his face "Mr Sanders your paternity test came back positive this time, you are Oscars Father"

"I told you!" I say feeling a great sense of triumph "I knew it, everything in my fatherly instinct told me it was wrong!" I take Oscar off Amanda much to her dismay and hold him tight, I couldn't have felt happier.

"So how come the first set of results suggested Greg wasn't his father?" Nick asked the doctor.

"I can't really say. Either someone running the tests made a mistake or someone purposefully tampered with them but I couldn't see why anyone would do that"

"Oh look at the time" Amanda says looking at her watch "I gotta go, see you tomorrow Greg, bye Oscar" she says and leaves in a hurry.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry for this whole misunderstanding Mr Sanders. I assure you our staff will be getting a talking to about this" the doctor says.

"Oh no problem I'm just glad it's all been sorted out now" I say with a smile, but still I can't help but wonder if it was just a mistake or if someone really did tamper with the results, but who? And why?

Suddenly a horrible thought strikes me…

"Excuse me doctor" I stop him before he leaves the room "who was it that ran the tests the first time round"

"Hmm…I think it was Doctor Lawson" he says "Excuse me I have other patients to tend to"

"Yes of course, thank you doctor" I turn to look at Nick.

"Do you know this Lawson guy?" he asks

"No but…Amanda's last name is Lawson and she said that her husband was a doctor…" I explain slowly.

"You don't think….I mean she was acting really creepy but this is just nuts"

"She is nuts" Nick looks at me like he wants me to elaborate so I tell him about what happened the first time I met her at the agency and about when I came home late from work.

"Ok so she belongs in a lunatic asylum" Nick concludes.

"I don't want her to see Oscar anymore" I say firmly but then I sigh "and that's definitely not going to go down well…"


	8. Chapter 7: It Gets Worse

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Lots of guesses made about Amanda's character, all will be revealed this chapter ;) Also this chapter…well just what the title of it says…**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 7: It Gets Worse**

Oscar and I were allowed to go home the following evening and Nick kindly drove us home as I was still having problems with my ribs and ankle. I tried to cover it up by saying it wasn't a limp just my 'swagger' but Nick just laughed and replied "yeah right".

Even though I had been given time off work to recover I decided to let Amanda come and look after Oscar tomorrow to let her say goodbye, but after that she was most definitely gone, I didn't trust her anymore. I didn't much feel like sleeping alone that first night back so I pushed Oscar's crib into my room and I think the fact he was near and I knew he was safe helped me sleep more soundly. His bruises were clearing pretty quickly which was a good sign.

The next morning, after waking up at least three times in the night to feed Oscar, I was still pretty exhausted so I felt very disgruntled when I finally dragged myself out of bed. I simply couldn't be bothered that morning so for once I took very little interest in my appearance, throwing on some grey sweatpants and a plain blue tee shirt, I didn't even straighten out my hair – the horror!

Yawning, I got Oscar out of bed too, dressing him and was just giving him his breakfast when Amanda arrived, she seemed back to her usual chirpy grin.

"Morning" she said in a rather melodic tone "hope you guys are doing better today"

"Yeah we're doing fine" I say with a rather fake smile, for some reason I feel the urge to hold Oscar closer to my chest.

"Good, good, here I'll finish that" she says with a smile, taking off her jacket and putting down her bag then holding out her arms for Oscar. I'm quite reluctant at first but I know she wouldn't hurt him…would she?... she does care about him a lot. I hand Oscar over and Amanda gives him the rest of his bottle.

"So if you want to go to his room and play with his toys that's fine I'll probably just get some laundry done or something" I instruct, Amanda nods and takes Oscar off to his room. I figured she couldn't try anything if I was only in the next room.

Then my CSI instincts go into overload. I see her bag down on the floor with her purse sticking out. Rather guiltily I take it out her bag and open in. There are lots of pictures of her son in here but he seems to be a baby in all of them and I could have sworn she said he was eight now... Feeling bad for snooping I carefully put her purse back in the correct place and then pick up the phone and dial Catherine's number.

"_Willows"_ comes her professional tone .

"Hey Cath its Greg" I say stating the obvious.

"_Oh hey"_ she says relaxing a bit _"how are you guys today?."_

"Much better thanks. I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"_Sure what's up?" _

"Can you run the name Sammy Lawson through the computers for me?"

"_Sure, mind if I ask why?" _

"I'm working on a hunch about Oscar's baby sitter" I reply keeping my voice low as I certainly didn't want Amanda to hear.

"_Ah yes the crazy lady Nick was telling me about. She sounds like one of those women who are just going to end up surrounded by cats when she's old…I'll run it as soon as I get chance and call you back later"_

"Alright cool, thanks Cath" I say and hang up the phone with a sigh.

At the end of the day I prepare myself to tell Amanda that she won't be seeing Oscar again and I'm feeling really nervous. Oscar had fallen asleep in his rocker so I asked Amanda If I could speak to her in the living room as I assumed this conversation may end up getting pretty loud. She sits down on the sofa and I sit in the arm chair opposite her.

"Amanda…" I begin cautiously "thank you for everything you've done for Oscar the past few days, you've been a real help but… I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go…" I wince back slightly as I was kind of expecting her to blow a fuse.

"Oh…" was all she said as the smile fell from her face, but then her upset suddenly turned into a deep scowl and she looked ready to hit me "may I ask why?" she says in her fake sweet tone.

"I think…" I was trying to choose my words carefully "I think you're getting an unhealthy attachment to Oscar and…"

"Unhealthy attachment!" she suddenly explodes "I care for that boy a lot because let's face it his father is hardly ever around…" she says bitterly "I've been more of a parent to him the past few days than you have"

"How dare you say that!" I say jumping out of my seat angrily but then I take a deep breath and calm myself. I walk over to the door and open it "I'll send you your pay cheque in the mail now please leave"

If looks could kill I would most certainly be dead right now as Amanda's eyes were like daggers as she stormed out the apartment. I closed the door and let out a huff of air before ruffling my hair. Her words still loomed around me…was I bad parent? I mean Oscar was just coming up to four weeks and I'd already put him in a car crash….No that wasn't my fault and I had to keep reminding myself that a lot the past couple of days.

I decided to sit down and watch a bit of mind numbing television to calm me down and was just flicking through the channels when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Greg"_ came Catherine's voice.

"You got anything for me?" I ask turning the volume off the TV so I could hang on her every word.

"_Yeah…"_ She said but there was a hint of sadness in her voice_ "I ran Sammy Lawson and it turns out he was in infant who was accidently killed at the age of four months old, this was about eight years ago..."_

"Oh my god" was all I could mumble. Poor Amanda, no wonder she liked Oscar so much, he reminded her of her own son, I feel really bad now. "Does it say _how he_ was accidently killed?" I dared to ask.

"_Sammy's older brother Tyler shook him too hard. Tyler was nine at the time so he wasn't sent to juvenile hall for manslaughter " _

"Amanda didn't mention having an older son…I wonder if she and her husband disowned him after they found out what he'd done…he'd be like sixteen now?"

"_Yes well, I guess that would explain why she's so attached to Oscar after losing her own baby"_ Catherine confirmed.

"Yeah it's all so awful" I say rubbing my eyes "anyways thanks Cath I'm going to go feed Oscar and then put him to bed, I'll talk to you soon"

"_No problem, see you soon"_ she says and hangs up the phone.

I can't get Amanda out of my head as I go into the kitchen and get Oscar's formula ready. What that poor woman and her husband must have been through… seeing Oscar might have been then only thing keeping her happy and I'd just thrown her out, God I feel terrible.

But I shouldn't , should I? I mean I do feel really sorry for her but that still doesn't change the fact she said all that horrible stuff to me and the fact I think her husband tried to make out Oscar wasn't mine… wait a second… Firstly she confuses Oscar and calls him Sammy, then she explodes at me for not spending more time with him and the jealousy she felt about Sara and Catherine seeing him, now her husband is trying to make out he's not actually mine... something seriously weird is going on.

"Well I can't say you haven't made my life a living drama" I say taking Oscar out of his rocker and cradling him, he giggles like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't. He latches onto the bottle and I sit just looking into is deep brown eyes "I knew they were mine" I say with a smile.

Eventually Oscar finishes and falls asleep in my arms. I lay him down gently in his crib and put a blanket over him as he curls his hands into little fists just like he always does when he sleeps, and just like I always do when putting him to bed I give him a quick peck on the forehead. Oscar suddenly gives a little shiver and I do too noticing the window is open. I lock it and leave the room.

I go back into the living room and sink down into the sofa and once more begin flicking absentmindedly through the TV channels, there are hundreds of them but there never appears to be anything on. I eventually decide on a program about bugs and I smile as it makes me think of Grissom. I have told him about Oscar and Grissom says come and see him soon, I'm sure Oscar will love his Uncle Griss.

After watching the show for about half an hour all the exhaustion from the past few days catches up on me and my eyelids become really heavy so I fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

A crash of thunder suddenly makes me jump awake. Its pitch black outside now and the rain is beating heavily against the windows. More thunder and then a flash of lightening steaks across the sky, this must be one of the worst storms I've seen In Vegas for a long time. The TV seems to have turned itself off and I get up and flick the light switch but nothing happens, there must have been a power cut. I feel my way into the kitchen through the dark and rummage through the draws trying to find a torch.

I eventually find one of my spare ones from work and flick it on when suddenly I hear a faint noise…. The tinkling sound of _twinkle, twinkle little star_…and it was coming from Oscar's room. I had put a hanging mobile above his crib that played that tune…the thing is you had to spin it to make it play the song and I knew that Oscar couldn't reach it…

Panicking I dropped to my knees and pulled a box out the bottom of one of the cupboards, I opened it and took out the revolver. I know I am the last person you would expect to own a gun but it was a hand me down from my Papa Olaf, the revolver had been in the Hojem family for generations. Plus if you'd seen some of the stuff I'd seen over the past few years a gun in the house doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

Checking there was some Ammo in the gun I picked up the torch and slowly got to my feet. I started to walk towards Oscar's room, the crashing of thunder and the pattering of heavy rain was certainly not helping the situation. I came to Oscar's door and pressed my ear against it just as the song stopped. I opened the door a margin and peered inside. The curtains were billowing in the wind due to the open window…which I _know_ I locked earlier….

I suddenly burst through the door with the revolver raised as another flash of lightening came but the room appeared to be empty. I surveyed the room cautiously moving the revolver with my gaze but there was no one there. I went over to the window and shut it, making sure it was really tight this time. I don't understand, someone had to have been in this room… maybe I was being paranoid…

I go over to Oscar and see he is sleeping soundly…of course he is, not even the apocalypse could wake this kid. I check him for injury but he looks just as he did when I left him. I was about to leave the room when another flash of lightening brought my attention to the window again, it illuminated red.

I cautiously went towards it and shone the torch on the glass. I clapped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from crying out and backed away in horror. Written on the window in what I think was red lipstick are the words:

_He is mine.  
I will have him. _


	9. Chapter 8: The Fear Factor

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Greg and Oscar have to try and get away but will it be enough?**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Fear Factor **

We can't stay here anymore.

I franticly throw some of Oscar's things into a bag; I do the same with some of my own things and then run into the kitchen to get Oscar's formula. I make sure he is covered in enough blankets to keep warm and pick him up out of his crib, holding him close to my chest. It is still pouring down with rain outside so I wrap Oscar in my water proof jacket and run out of the apartment, I only have a tee-shirt on myself but I don't care I've got to get Oscar away from here.

I run down the stairs and out into the parking lot, the rain immediately attacking my body. I run to the car and bustle Oscar into his car seat. He wakes up and looks at me with a confused expression like he knows something is wrong, I knew I had a smart kid.

"It's going to be alright" I whisper stroking his hair "daddy's going to make sure you're alright" he smiles and I wonder if he really does understand? I close the back door and then jump into the driver's seat.

It's 2am as I drive along the streets. I'm shivering relentlessly from the cold rain which has made my t-shirt stick to my skin and my hair has fallen completely flat and is plastered to the sides of my head. My breathing is really shaky and I have trouble driving straight as my hands grip the steering wheel tight. Oscar merely yawns and falls back to sleep.

I pull up at Nick's house, I didn't know where else to go. I bundle Oscar up in his blankets and my waterproof jacket again and make a run for Nick's front door. I knock on it as loud as possible aware of the fact he's probably asleep.

I hear a click as the door is opened from the other side and Nick opens the door his eyes wide in shock at the sight of me. He has his gun in his right hand and I freak at the sight of it and hold Oscar even closer to my chest.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" I'm shivering too hard to talk right "I d-didn't know w-where else t-to go"

"It's ok, come in before you catch pneumonia" Nick says concernedly and steps aside to let me in. "Sorry about the gun, it's just I didn't know who would be knocking at my door at this hour" he puts his gun down on the table.

"C-can w-we stay here a c-couple of d-days?" I ask quietly and Nick's suddenly aware of the bundle in my arms as Oscar moans in his sleep.

"Absolutely, as long as you need" Nick says "Ok, you go in my room and get dry and dig out some clothes, they might be a bit big on you but it's better than staying cold. I'll take Oscar and get him some fresh blankets and pillows and make him up a bed on the floor in my spare room"

"Th-thank you" I stutter handing Oscar over to Nick.

I head into the bathroom and use some towels to try and dry my hair. I then go to Nick's room and pull out some of his old clothes that fit me better. I find Nick in his spare room making a protected bed for Oscar out of pillows and blankets. Oscar looks rather content, I go and kneel down beside him and feel his skin, he's not cold which is a good sign.

"I'll go make some tea too help you get warm" Nick says and I give him grateful smile.

I stay and watch Oscar for a few minutes until I'm happy he's alright before going into the living room and sitting down on the sofa. Nick comes in and hands me a cup of tea and wraps a blanket round my shoulders as I still have a slight shiver.

"Thank you so much for everything" I say with an appreciative smile.

"Don't mention it, you mind if I ask why you turned up at my door step at this hour?" he says sitting next to me with his own cup of tea.

"I woke up and found that the power was out and I heard this noise coming from Oscar's room, It was coming from a mobile I'd put above his cot. I got scared so I went to check it out. I opened the door and found that the window was open even though I locked it earlier. I closed the window and went to check on Oscar when there was this flash of lightening, I looked up at the window and I saw…"

I stop speechless as I really think about what I saw for the first time, what it could mean. Nick puts a comforting hand on mine to show me it's alright "written on the window was… _He is mine. I will have him._" I'm suddenly aware of the tears falling down my face and Nick pulls me into a hug. "Someone's trying to steal my baby Nick and I don't know what to do" I break down and sob into Nick's shoulder feeling pathetic.

"It's going to be ok" he said says stroking my back gently "first thing tomorrow morning we'll tell some of the cops and we'll get some protection for Oscar. Then Sara, Catherine and I can process Oscar's room and see if we find anything useful. You guys can stay here as long as you need"

"Thanks Nick" I sniffle, pulling away and wiping my eyes.

"No Problem" he replies with a smile "I'm going to go to bed, some of us have to go to work tomorrow" he says with a lopsided grin and a nudge in my shoulder.

"I don't think I can sleep…mind if I just watch TV for a while?"

"Not at all" Nick says as he stretches, says Goodnight, and leaves the room.

I sit flicking through the TV channels for about 10 minutes and I feel my eyes beginning to get heavier and heavier. Eventually I let my guard down and gently snuggle down into the sofa.

I wake up to the sound of Oscar screaming his head off, I look at the clock and see its only 4am, right on queue for his early morning feed. I get up and rub my eyes and suddenly realise the crying has stopped. I freeze as I hear someone moving about upstairs. I run and get Nick's gun which I remember him leaving on the table. I cautiously make my way upstairs and find the room Oscar is staying in. The door is slightly a jar and I hear someone 'shushing' him on the inside.

I open the door just a tiny bit further to see a dark shadow cradling Oscar in their arms. It's Nick. I give a sigh of relief and smile as he rocks Oscar in his arms and feeds him some of his bottle. I remain watching the scene as they both seem pretty content.

"We don't want to wake your daddy" Nick whispers to him "he works so hard to look after you and he loves you very much…so does your Uncle Nick just for the record" a big grin spreads across my face "I'm going to teach you how to play baseball, football, I may even teach you a few pickup lines for when you're picking up chicks" he says with a light laugh and I bit my lip to stop myself laughing too "but nothing is going to happen to you because your daddy and I are going to do everything in our power to keep you safe" he kisses Oscar on the forehead and puts him back down in the blankets.

I slip away from the door smiling to myself at what I had just witnessed. I decided not to tell Nick I'd seen it because it was his special moment with his nephew and I didn't want to take that away from him. I go back to the sofa where I had previously slept and closed my eyes once more.

I awoke to darkness once more, but I realised this was because I was face down in the sofa cushions. I slowly lifted my head and looked at the clock. 9am…I moaned slightly and put my head back down…wait a second, 9am? I shot upright, why has Oscar not been crying for his breakfast yet, he normally does at around seven. I wondered if I'd slept through and Nick had fed him again. I walked to the kitchen scratching my head; no Oscar's breakfast bottle was still there. He must have slept through, it was a miracle.

I picked up the bottle and started to shake it to mix the formula, walking into Oscar's room "Ok Osc you ready for…" I start walking into the room. I gasped and dropped the bottle in shock. He was gone.

"Oscar?" I asked panicked. _He's a baby you idiot he's not going to answer you_, I thought angrily to myself. "Oscar!" I find myself calling again anyway. Feeling petrified I run from the room "please be with Nick, please be with Nick" I whispered frantically. I knocked on the Nick's bedroom door loudly and he opened it rubbing his eyes, I burst into the room.

"Whoa man what's going on?" Nick asked giving me a confused look.

"Is Oscar in here?" I ask my voice trembling.

"No he's in…"

"He's not there Nick! I went to check on him and he's gone!"

"No that can't…" Nick looked in utter shock and ran from the room obviously going to confirm my fears, I followed after him.

"They've got him!" I cry trembling mercilessly now "he's not even old enough to crawl they have to have go him!"

"He'll be alright" Nick says placing his hand on my shoulders, but I'm too busy looking at the spot where my baby should be lying, tears streaming down my face and my breaths ragged. "Hey Greg look at me," Nick says snapping me out of it, I look him in the eyes "he'll be alright, I promise".

Just then we hear a babies cries coming from outside the house, I would recognise them to be Oscar's anywhere. Nick and I ran down the stairs and once again I picked up Nick's gun off the table. We ran outside to see to see that now halfway down the street a man was strapping Oscar into the backseat of a car.

Nick and I started to run towards them, but the man spotted us and quickly got into the car. There was somebody else in the driver's seat and they hit the gas pedal hard, the car started to speed forward.

"No!" I cried stopping in my tracks and raising the gun. I took three shots in a row trying to take out the car tyres but my hands were shaking too much and I missed as the car turned round the corner.

"Control this is CSI Stokes" Nick started into his radio that he picked up in the house "we have a kidnapping in progress. Male Caucasian around six feet tall wearing blue jeans, green shirt and black sun glasses was seen taking a four week old boy in a light blue sleep suit and putting him in a black SUV, there was another person in the SUV driving, didn't manage to catch the license plate…"

I could barely hear what he was saying over my own ragged breaths as I stared at the spot where the car had been. My baby was gone, my sweet little boy. I had promised to protect him and I'd let him down. I really was the worst dad in the world.

I sink to the floor as just break down in the middle of the street in uncontrollable sobs. Nick sinks down beside me after he'd finished giving all the details and pulled my head into his chest, rubbing my back gently.

"We'll find him" he whispered as he begins to rock my slightly "We'll find him and we won't stop up until we do, everything else goes on hold"

I just can't come to terms with this. _If anything_ happens to Oscar, if they lay a _single _finger on him, I _will _kill them. And if he ended up…no I can't think like that, I can't.

"She did this" I suddenly say through gritted teeth in pure rage, of course it was obvious.

"Who?" Nick asked firmly.

"Amanda she did this".


	10. Chapter 9: House Of Hell

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm so grateful! This chapter is a team piece as the guy's head to Amanda's house to try and find out what the hell is going on.**

**Please Review :)xx**

* * *

**Chapter 9: House Of Hell**

Nick and I had gone to the lab in order to get as much help as possible. Catherine and Sara immediately dropped the case they were working on to help. Although currently all people were doing was telling me to calm down.

"_Calm down_" I said in a frustrated tone as Catherine stood in front of me rubbing my shoulders "_Calm down_, my four week old son is missing and you're telling me to _calm down_. I want you to get a freakin' helicopter up in the air if that's what it takes to find him!"

"Yes. Look Greg you're not going to be much help if you get yourself worked up, you need to keep a clear head, for Oscar's sake. We have plenty of people out there searching for him and his pictures out there if people see him" Catherine said softly, she was being very patient with me and hadn't even raised her voice once.

I let out a huff of air and run my fingers through my hair "Ok, yeah you're right I'm sorry. I just…if something happens to him…"

"It won't" Catherine said seriously looking into my eyes.

"Hey guys!" Nick called running up to us "I got Amanda's address off the database; I think its best we start there"

"Right, Sara!" Catherine called and Sara popped her head out of the AV lab as she'd been studying some security camera footage. "Come on we're going to this psychos house, all hands on deck" Catherine instructed and all four of us headed down to the parking garage.

* * *

"Ok, Sara and Greg you take upstairs, Nick and I will look downstairs" Catherine instructed as soon as we reached the empty house and we all disbursed.

Sara hadn't said much to me since I told her Oscar had been kidnapped. I don't think she quite knows what to say, which is upsetting because I can usually always rely on Sara to say the right thing but something is different this time, it's more serious. Once up the stair I walk down the left of the hall and Sara walks down the right.

"Erm Greg…" Sara calls nervously just moments later "I think you should see this…"

I cautiously make my way over to her pretty sure that I didn't want to see whatever it was. Sara is stood outside a door. She points to a sign on the door. It simply reads: _Oscar_. Sara and I exchange a worried look before she timidly uses one hand to push the door open. We stand in the doorway as the door creeks open to reveal a babies nursery.

Sara goes in first whilst I remain in the doorway in deep shock. This room, it has a fancy crib in the middle with a mobile hanging above. There are stuffed animals and various other toys all over the place. There is a bouncer hanging from the ceiling and small clothes neatly folded into baskets. There are story books and pictures on the lightly blue painted walls. This is the room Amanda had intended for her son Sammy to grow up in and now she wanted it to be Oscars.

"Sick bitch!" Sara suddenly exclaims and I look at her shocked, I don't think I've ever heard her say something like that before. "Sorry…" she says sheepishly "but take a look at this" she hands me a photo album she found in the draws she was searching.

I open the first page and it's a picture of Oscar awake and smiling up at the person taking the photo. I frown deeply and turn the next page; it's a picture of Amanda holding Oscar as he sleeps in her arms. I turn the pages faster and faster. All the pictures have Oscar in them, some with Amanda and some with the man we saw put Oscar in the car, who we have now established to be the husband. I slam the album shut filled with rage and put it back in the draw. I notice a teddy bear on top which I pick up.

"This is Oscar's" I say looking at the bear "my parents sent it for him; it used to be mine when I was a kid. _She_ must have taken it…"

"Greg, I'm so sorry" Sara says rubbing my back gently but then I saw her eyes narrow in anger. "But we're going to find these people and they're going to be put away for a long time."

"I know we will" I say and I mean it because I know that my friends are the best damn criminalists in North America and if anyone could get Oscar back, they can.

"Come on" Sara said gently coaxing me out the room "let's go see if Catherine and Nick found anything."

We head downstairs and find Catherine rummaging around the cabinet in the bathroom "I got anti-depressants and sleeping pills" she says shaking the bottles "surprise, surprise they're prescribed to Amanda" she says reading the bottles.

"Greg and I found a room upstairs with Oscar's name on it, it's a baby's bedroom we think used by Amanda's son Sammy but now she wants to use it for Oscar." Sara explained and Catherine's jaw dropped slightly.

"This is just twisted" she says putting the bottles of pills in her vest pocket.

"You guys!" We suddenly hear Nick call and the three of us follow his voice to find him in the living room studying various documents.

"Medical report from Amanda's doctor" he says handing a piece of paper to Catherine "Social services report" he says handing it to Sara "and Sammy's death certificate" he says handing it to me.

Catherine reads hers first "Mrs Lawson has shown signs of high anxiety due to the recent death of her son. She has attacked several members of staff demanding the return of her child and she won't accept the fact that he is deceased. I am prescribing Mrs Lawson with some mild sleeping pills which she should take to calm herself down during hysterical out bursts. I am also prescribing anti-depressants as Mrs Lawson has already threatened to commit suicide." We all stay in a shocked silence for a moment, then Sara reads to social services report.

"Social services were called to this establishment by a concerned neighbour on March twenty third, two thousand and three…"

"That's Sammy's death date" I add in looking at the certificate, Sara continues to cautiously read.

"When we entered the house we found Mrs Lawson at the top of the stairs stood over her nine year old son Tyler with her hand raised. The child already had several visible bruises. She was yelling something at him whilst her husband tried to hold her back. We immediately took Tyler into care and wanted to take her younger son Sammy too but Mr Lawson insisted the baby was not there as he was at his Godmother. Tyler Lawson's grandparent's took Tyler under their care and became his legal guardians. Mrs Lawson was taken to court for child abuse but was let go as she was ruled not of sound mind…"

Nick and I both scoffed in disbelief, the amount of guilty murderers we have heard use that lame excuse and get away with it was just unbelievable. People like that needed to be put behind bars before their insanity hurt someone else. Nick went back to draws he'd been looking through and dug out some more papers.

"More medical forms" he informed us "but these are for Tyler Lawson" he said with a frown and then his eyes widened "Tyler Lawson is in a wheel chair"

"When they found Sammy they said he was in his crib..." I begin "If Tyler was in a wheel chair there's no way he could have reached in there to pick Sammy up and shake him. First of all the crib would have been too deep and Tyler wouldn't have been able to bend over and pick him up. Secondly if Tyler had spent all his life in a wheel chair I very much doubt that he would have had the upper body strength to pick Sammy up, let alone shake him"

"So…" Catherine says pondering this for a moment. "Let's say Sammy was crying… Amanda comes in feeds him, changes him, he doesn't stop…"

"She takes Sammy out of his crib and cradles him slightly …" Sara continues "he still doesn't stop, not knowing what else to do she gets mad…"

"So she shakes him" Nick says in horror.

"That's when Tyler comes in and sees what's happening, his mom shaking the baby and the baby is no longer moving. Amanda realises Tyler is watching and turns on him. Hitting him and threatening him, telling him not to tell anyone…" I continued.

"Mr Lawson comes home and tries to restrain his wife. Social services are called; they come and take Tyler away. Mr Lawson lies and says Sammy it with his godmother even though he's actually dead in the bedroom…." Sara states.

"When everyone leaves Amanda and her husband come up with the plot to frame Tyler. They figure because he's under age and in a wheel chair the courts will take pity on him and not give a serious sentence." Catherine concludes.

"This is seriously messed up" Nick grimaced.

"Understatement of the century" Sara sighs.

"Guys we've got to find them and fast" I say feeling the tears in my eyes "what if she loses it with Oscar, what if she shakes him too…she's going to kill my son"

"Not going to happen" Nick says in a determined tone and Sara starts to rub my back again.

I just feel so lost and useless. My baby is out there somewhere with complete maniacs and I don't even know if he's ok. I just want to hold him tight and not ever let him out of my sight again. I want to see him crawl, walk, say his first word. I want to take him to his first day at school, teach him how to ride a bike, meet his first girlfriend and watch him develop a family of his own. I am determined that all that stuff will happen, because I will do anything for him and put his life before my won if that's what it takes.

"There has _got_ to be some clue around here as to where they're taking Oscar…" Catherine said scanning the area… "Let's split up again" she suggested and we each took separate rooms.

I headed back upstairs and went into Amanda and her husband's bedroom. If I'm honest I felt like smashing the place up as I start to boil over in rage, but I know even though this is my son we're talking about I have to stay calm and professional.

I walk over to the dresser which has pictures on it. In one picture is all four of the Lawson's and they are stood in front of what looks like an old farm house, they are stood in front of the same house in the next picture and the next.

"Hey Nick…" I call as he is just across the hall "take a look at these…I say indicating to the pictures as he enters the room. "All of them taken outside the same house, they must visit there a lot…"

Nick squinted at the pictures and then went wide eyed in shock "I've been there before!" He exclaimed "It was one of my first ever solo cases… an old ranch out near the desert. There was a robbery there, I would recognise that tractor anywhere" he said pointing to the tractor beside the house "I remember spending ages admiring it and thinking how cool it was".

"Do you remember who owned the place?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah it was a couple by the name of Grayson…" Nick said.

My eyes lit up at the sound of this. I ran from the room and back down the stairs, Nick right behind me. I pick up the medical forms which both the child's parents had signed.

"Grayson Is Amanda's maiden name!" I exclaim reading her signature "her parents must have owned that ranch and they often went there to visit! Do you think you could get us there?" I ask Nick hopefully.

"Definitely" he says nodding his head and starts to radio in directions for some cops to meet us there.

"Catherine, Sara!" I call and they both come running "we got a possible location, Amanda's parent's ranch in the desert"

"Alright, let's go" Catherine says and we all leave the house in a hurry and get into the cars.


	11. Chapter 10: Mother or Murderer?

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! And thank you for pointing out the fact I've been writing in different tenses, hopefully I've written this all in the past :P This chapter the gang are closing in on Amanda…**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mother or Murderer? **

We arrived at the old ranch after following Nick's directions. At first glance there didn't seem to be anyone there except the four of us and a couple of police officers we'd told to meet us there.

"This is the place" Nick confirmed as we looked at the rickety old house that seemed like it could fall down at any moment. The paint was chipped and the front windows were smashed. The tractor form the picture was still there looking rusty and in no working condition.

"I don't think anyone has lived here for years" Sara voiced and Catherine nodded in agreement.

"But it can't hurt to look" Catherine said "Officer Mitchell, Sara and Nick you guys take the perimeter. Officer Smith you stay guard outside the house, Greg and I will take inside the house"

We all split up to our separate locations. I went first; the lock on the front door didn't even work so there was no trouble getting in. It was kind of dark inside so I tried to turn on the lights but it seemed the house didn't have electricity anymore. All the furniture was still there but it had been thrown all over the place with shattered mirrors and smashed pieces of wood everywhere. There were even fallen beams from the ceiling and holes in the roof. Yes, this place had definitely been abandoned for a long,_ long_ time.

"I don't think they'll be in here" Catherine said disappointed that we'd hit a dead end, but it appeared she'd spoke to soon as I swore I heard someone moving about upstairs as the floor boards creaked. Catherine must have heard it too as she gave me a cautious look.

"I'll go first" I said drawing my gun from my holster.

Catherine gave me a wide eyed look and I realised she'd never actually seen me draw my gun before, she probably didn't even realise I had one, I try to keep it as hidden as possible because I like to try and forget I have it myself. Catherine drew her gun too and we began to cautiously make our way up the stairs.

Once we reached the top we stood back to back, our guns raised, waiting for another noise. "Ok I'll take the right, you take the left" Catherine whispered as we didn't want to be heard. I nodded and we began to sneak down the halls.

I checked every room to the left but they were all empty and just as bashed up as the rest of the house. I walked back down the hall when I looked up and saw the string that opened the attic door was swaying slightly, I wondered…

"Cath…" I hissed and she spun round, I pointed up the attic door and she nodded in understanding.

I licked my lips and made a jump for the string grasping hold of it and pulling the door open so the ladder fell down. Catherine began to climb up and I followed behind. As soon as she reached the top Catherine let out a startled cry as I saw someone grab her shoulders and yank her into the attic.

"Catherine!" I yelled climbing the ladder faster; I got scared when she didn't reply. As I reached the top I saw that Catherine was being restrained by Amanda's husband as he has one hand around her waist and another over her mouth as she kicked and struggled trying to get free. "Let go of her you bastard!" I demanded pointing my gun at him.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh" was all I got as a reply and I was suddenly aware of another presence in the attic, I spun round and came face to face with Amanda as Oscar slept in her arms. "Put the gun down now" she said in more of a demanding tone than a question. I didn't put it down. "I said put the gun down now" she repeated and she held Oscar closer to her chest. Scared of what she might do I did as I was told that time.

"Let Catherine go" I said in a serious tone and Amanda gave a slight nod. I turned to see her husband release Catherine but instead of leaving she came and stood beside me.

"I'm not leaving you" she whispered out the corner of her mouth and I knew there would be no point arguing with her.

Amanda turned and put Oscar down into a box, sort of a makeshift crib she'd made out of blankets and pillows. I couldn't make a grab for him because she stood protectively in front of him. I quickly scanned him with my eyes, there were no signs of physical abuse and his chest bobbed up and down in perfect rhythm.

"Please Amanda just give me back my baby" I begged. The tears had begun to well in my eyes as the sight of Oscar again just filled me with emotion, I wanted him in my arms where he belonged.

"He's not your baby anymore, you would just keep abandoning him for work and not spend any time with him, not taking care of him, he would grow up alone and miserable" Amanda replied in a sickly sweet tone "he wants to be with me don't you Sammy, I'll make sure your happy…"

"His name is Oscar!" I exclaimed getting really angry now.

"Look we know what happened with your son, how _you _killed him and then blamed Tyler. You're going away for a long time" Catherine explained bitterly.

"Why are you even here?" Amanda said shrilly shaking her head at Catherine "Who are you to Oscar?

"_Who am I?"_ Catherine in disbelief "Who are you? You're just the murderer who killed an innocent child and then kidnapped another!"

"I'm his mother" Amanda said through gritted teeth, clenching her fists. Her husband remained silent and came to stand behind me and Catherine.

"No you're not!" Catherine yelled in defence as I was finding it very difficult to come to terms with what was happening and what was said.

"Bitch you take that back!" Amanda cried and launched herself on top of Catherine pulling at her hair.

"Catherine!" I shouted and tried to go and help her but Amanda's husband grabbed hold of my arms and held me back. "No let get of me!" I said kicking and trying to break free.

I watched helplessly as Amanda pushed Catherine to the ground and slapped her hard across the face. Catherine wasn't going to go down without a fight though as she grabbed hold of Amanda's wrists and kicked her in the chest sending her flying to the floor. Amanda saw Catherine's gun on the floor which was taken from her earlier and scrambled across the floor to pick it up. But she doesn't point it at Catherine…she points it at Oscar. Catherine stopped moving immediately as did I. All I could hear was my own breathing and my heart thumping against my chest so hard I'm surprised I didn't go into cardiac arrest.

"What are you doing!" I yelled absolutely hysterical with fear now "put the gun down you crazy bitch!"

"Only if she leaves!" Amanda commanded nodding at Catherine. "I think it's time that you and I talk alone"

"Catherine please go" I said in a whisper.

"Greg…" Catherine started in a worried tone.

"Please she's going to hurt Oscar" I said with desperation and Catherine nodded in understanding, I could see that she was already coming up with some kind of plan.

"Would you please take Catherine out dear? Make sure she leaves…" Amanda's husband nodded and grabbed hold of Catherine's left elbow.

"Get your hands off me!" she said angrily tearing away from the man's grip. We shared one last scared look with each other before she disappeared down the ladder.

"Ok, Amanda please put the gun down now" I said raising my hands, even the slightest slip and Oscar could end up dead. To my relief she did so, placing it in her pocket. But then she went over to Oscar and picked him up from the box.

"Isn't he perfect" she whispered stroking Oscar's cheek.

"Yes" was my only response, I thought that every time I looked into his big brown eyes. "Can I hold him?" I asked my voice at breaking point now, here I was watching a child beating murderer with my little boy in her arms.

"No, you'll take him from me" she said holding Oscar closer to her chest.

"What you mean like how you took him from me!" I yelled, anger now taking over, but Amanda appeared to ignore me and carried on cooing over Oscar. "Look this is crazy, I'm sorry about your son but _you_ killed him!"

"No!" Amanda shrieked, her calm demure vanishing in a flash "No I loved my baby, just like I love Oscar"

"He's not yours to love!" I said, I started to try and discreetly edge my way towards them, hoping to snatch Oscar and make a run for it, but Amanda noticed and turned away.

"How_ dare_ you say that" she said bearing her teeth. Just then Oscar woke up and let out a tired cry. "Aww sweetie" Amanda said rocking him slightly and shushing him, but still he continued to cry.

"Let me…" I said holding my arms out to take him "he just wants his daddy" I added in a rather patronizing tone.

"No he'll stop" Amanda said rather shrilly as Oscar's cry just got louder "I'll make him stop" she said gripping to him tighter and digging her nails into him, he cries louder.

"Stop that! Can't you see you're hurting him!" I yelled absolutely scared out of my wits now, of what she could be capable of.

"I know what you need baby…" Amanda said looking down at Oscar as if she was trying to ignore my presence. "You need some nice fresh air…" and with that she turned and climbed out of the attic window so she and Oscar were stood out on the roof.

"No!" I cried running to catch her but there was a low groan as the rickety floorboards fell from beneath my feet and I fell through the ceiling.

I managed to grab on by my finger tips and start to pull myself up even though I think I've got the upper body strength of a ten year old, but it's amazing what you can achieve when you think your child's life is in danger, your own safety goes on hold. With that I managed to claw my way back up into the attic and even though I had blood coming from all parts of my body from being cut I jumped out of the window and onto the roof.

I looked around frantically as I couldn't see Amanda with Oscar anywhere "Oh God no" I whispered to myself but then I heard Oscar's cries coming from behind me so I spun round and started to run towards them.

"Ah, ah, ah" Amanda said shaking her head and I skidded to a halt.

She backed closer and closer to the edge of the roof, Oscar in her arms.


	12. Chapter 11: Moving on

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviews! Last chapter! Will Amanda have her way? She's stood dangerously close to the edge…**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Moving on **

"Get away from the edge" I urged Amanda with a sense of pleading in my voice, but still she moved further back.

"You can't" she shrieked "you can't take him away from me."

"Please" I said in something only above a whisper as a tear rolled down my cheek "please don't do this"

"Just go away!" she yelled "leave us alone, he doesn't need you anymore, he's got a family who loves him now!"

"Ok I admit it" I said feeling everything from the past few weeks resurfacing at once "I admit that I haven't been an amazing dad. But I have to work to support Oscar and every waking minute I'm not working I'll be with him. His mom is in prison and she's not going to have the chance to see him grow up and I have to do the best on my own… expect I'm not on my own because there are a group of people down there who have been with me every step of the way."

"They aren't even his family, how do you know you can trust those people" Amanda said narrowing her eyes.

"Well for one they practically raised me, I was a complete hell raiser until I met them and they made me grow up and now look at me, I'm at the highest level in my job and I have a son who I love. And I know you loved your son, you were a new mom and you thought it would be easy because you'd done it once before but stress got the better of you…"

"I just wanted Sammy to be quiet" Amanda said looking distant as her eyes glazed over "I just wanted him to be happy"

"I know you did" I said slowly edging my way forward "I know you did and you want Oscar to be happy right?" I asked and she nodded "well do you think he'll be happy when he grows up and finds out you're not his real parents? That you kidnapped him from his real dad?"

"I could give him everything" Amanda said looking down at Oscar "he deserves everything; he's such a good boy"

"He is, and I _know _that I can't give him everything, but I will give him love and support because that's what really matters, that's what parents are for"

"I can love him" Amanda said filmy "I do love him"

"He won't love you" I said firmly still edging closer "not when he finds out what you've done. And what if you lose your patience with Oscar too? What if you accidently kill him as well?

Amanda seemed to consider this for a while "I won't" she said shaking her head vigorously "I won't do that."

"How can you be sure, I mean just in the past ten minute you've pointed a gun at him and are standing dangerously close to edge of the roof"

As soon as I pointed that out Amanda seemed to become suddenly aware of where she was. The back of her left foot left the edge of the roof and she slipped backwards. It felt like my heart had stopped as I quickly launched forward and grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her back up onto the roof.

"Alright" I sighed, there was shakiness in my voice "alright you win…please just let me hold him one last time, let me say good bye" To my surprise Amanda held out Oscar and I scooped him into my arms.

He smiled up at me and laughed, I did the same and I felt whole again. "Hey big man, listen I need you to know that daddy always loves you and he'll never stop thinking about you" I kissed him on the cheek and touched his forehead with mine as tears now streamed down my cheeks.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" Amanda said quietly and I looked up "it wasn't supposed to be this way, I didn't want to cause anymore pain" she said shaking her head and slowly walking backwards towards the edge "I know that you'll take care of him, I'm sorry" she whispered before stepping over the edge of the roof.

"No!" I cried launching forwards to grab her again but this time I was too late. I closed my eyes and heard people below shouting as she hit the floor. I looked down to see her still, eyes wide open. She was gone.

I stood with Oscar in the silence for a while. I held him close to my chest as the wind picked up and started to streak through our hair. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Nick, I don't think either of us knew what to say or feel, so Nick just comes and hugs Oscar and I , the ordeal is over, we'll be ok.

* * *

_**18 Months later (Present)…**_

A lot has changed in the past year and a half. We have a new supervisor, Russell, who I think very highly of and the addition of Morgan Brody who is very sweet. Catherine left which was a real shock and upset but then we gained Julie Finlay and she is one of the nicest women I've ever met.

It's my day off so I have brought Oscar to the lab whilst the guys are on a break to keep them entertained for a while.

"I can't believe how much he's grown" Sara says as she takes hold of both Oscar's hands and walks him round the room.

"He's definitely got your energy" Nick said to me with a laugh as Oscar lets go of Sara and starts crawling around the room in circles.

"Yep, He's a Sanders alright" I say watching him in fascination. "You know I was thinking about having him christened…not that I'm really religious I just thought it would be a good excuse for a party…" I explain.

"Yeah that would be good" Sara says sitting down at the table with Nick and I whilst Oscar entertains himself with a torch he'd somehow managed to get hold of.

"Alright cool…but only if you two agree to be his Godparents" I say with grin creeping onto my face.

"Really?" Nick says in somewhat surprise "you'd really trust us to look after your kid?"

"Yeah of course I would" I say sincerely "If anything ever happens to me, I know that you'll be there for Oscar and love him to pieces…even if you are to manly to admit it" I add with a wink at Nick, he still doesn't know that I witnessed him and Oscar that night.

"Well I'd be happy to accept" Sara says with a broad grin and she leans over and hugs me.

"Me too" Nick says with a smile "Thanks man" he goes to shake my hand but I pull him into a hug anyway.

Just then Oscar starts pulling at my trouser leg as he wants me to pick him up, so I sit him on my knee and bob him up and down gently.

And that's when it happens. It was the most perfect moment and I will remember it for ever. He smiles before opening his mouth and says on little word, his first word.

"Dada"

* * *

**Thank you so much for everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/ favourited this story, it means so much to me! Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys soon, I've got plenty more ideas :)**

**Lil badger 101 xx **


End file.
